prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 15, 2013 Main Event results
The May 15, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Intrust Bank Arena in Wichita, Kansas on May 14, 2013. Summary With only days until Kane and Daniel Bryan defend the WWE Tag Team Titles at Extreme Rules against The Shield's Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, The Big Red Monster battled Rollins on WWE Main Event. Although Daniel Bryan was not in attendance, Kane displayed little trepidation when all three members of The Shield made their presence known. Despite the daunting challenge for Rollins, he attempted to rely on his agility early on in the contest, but the experience and power of his opponent — a former WWE and World Heavyweight Champion — proved to be the dominant force inside the squared circle. Kane methodically manhandled Rollins, nearly executing the Tombstone early — forcing the black- and blond-haired grappler to regroup with his Shield cohorts. Rollins eventually managed to get some offense in with Dean Ambrose and Reigns encouraging him to keep The Big Red Monster on the defensive. Alas, Kane's experience once again allowed him to regain control. Witnessing the potential destruction of their comrade, Ambrose and Reigns distracted Kane, allowing Rollins again to take advantage. The ability of The Shield to distract a veteran like Kane without getting directly involved in the contest truly solidified the reputation they have built in the months since their debut. But Rollins’ momentum stalled and the former World Heavyweight Champion once again dismantled the young Superstar and finally executed a Chokeslam that should have sealed the deal. As the official lowered his hand to the mat for the final count, Ambrose interfered, ending the match in a disqualification win for Kane. Knowing Daniel Bryan was not in the arena, The Shield's pack mentality took over and they began a relentless assault of The Big Red Monster. As they prepared for the devastating Triple Powerbomb, The Usos ran into the ring and came to Kane's rescue — ultimately sending The Shield back into the crowd. The Barrett Barrage was in full swing early in the battle as the Intercontinental Champion utilized his brawling abilities to manhandle Sin Cara and keep the masked marvel grounded. Although the noticeable size advantage was certainly in Wade Barrett's favor, Sin Cara managed to avoid a rush from his opponent opening up the opportunity for a series of eye-popping maneuvers. Soaring around the ring, Sin Cara delighted the WWE Universe as Barrett struggled to regain control. Eventually, the Intercontinental Champion managed to overpower the Mexican Superstar, but an ingenious counter during an attempted powerbomb allowed Sin Cara to trap Barrett in a pin. The WWE Universe jumped to their feet when the official finished the three-count, giving Sin Cara a huge upset victory against the Intercontinental Champion! South African Superstar Justin Gabriel has been electrifying the WWE Universe on WWE Main Event in recent weeks with his unique brand of high-flying and fast-paced offense. Faced with a major opportunity against former Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes, Gabriel immediately took the fight straight to the mustachioed son of WWE Hall of Famer Dusty Rhodes. The battle was also an opportunity for WWE Main Event commentator The Miz to scout Rhodes — the two Superstars will battle on the Extreme Rules Pre-Show Sunday at 7:30 ET/4:30 PT. No doubt studying Rhodes for a potential weakness, The Awesome One watched closely as “The Cape Town Dare-wolf’s” agility was the prevailing element in the contest. Eventually, Rhodes countered Gabriel's prowess with a huge Alabama Slam. The South African Superstar was unable to regain his momentum, allowing Rhodes to execute his Cross Rhodes for the victory. Following the contest, Rhodes and The Miz exchanged heated words, but saved any physicality for their battle on the Extreme Rules Pre-Show! Results ; ; *Dark match: Bo Dallas & Adrian Neville defeated Primo & Epico *Kane defeated Seth Rollins (w/ Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns) by DQ (17:00) *Sin Cara defeated Wade Barrett (4:06) *Cody Rhodes defeated Justin Gabriel (3:00) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_033_Photo_01.jpg ME_033_Photo_03.jpg ME_033_Photo_04.jpg ME_033_Photo_05.jpg ME_033_Photo_06.jpg ME_033_Photo_08.jpg ME_033_Photo_09.jpg ME_033_Photo_10.jpg ME_033_Photo_11.jpg ME_033_Photo_13.jpg ME_033_Photo_15.jpg ME_033_Photo_17.jpg ME_033_Photo_18.jpg ME_033_Photo_19.jpg ME_033_Photo_21.jpg ME_033_Photo_23.jpg ME_033_Photo_25.jpg ME_033_Photo_26.jpg ME_033_Photo_27.jpg ME_033_Photo_28.jpg ME_033_Photo_30.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #33 results Category:2013 television events